danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata '(日向 創 ''Hinata Hajime) is the protagonist of Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. He originally had no talent due to being a reserve course student, but eventually earned the title of '''Super High School Level Despair after his memories were erased and he received a new identity known as Izuru Kamukura. Appearance Hinata has short, spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wears a simple white shirt with a green tie with a strange symbol at the bottom, and blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers. Also, unlike the others, his eyes shaped like a stop sign, with a straight line running across his pupil. His eyes turned red and shaped like a target radar during his awakening. Personality A normal person who is slightly kind to others, although when he learns of Nagito Komaeda's true nature, he doesn't consider him as a friend and limits his kindness to him, not even feeding him when he was tied by the others. He also sometimes regrets to tell who the real murderer is in some cases, an example when he pointed out the frail Mikan Tsumiki in Chapter 3 as the murderer. He is also snarky, cynical, blunt, and tolerant. History Pre-Despair Incident Not much is known about Hinata's past, but it is known that he enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy because of his adoration towards the school. However, he was placed into the reserve course and was bullied constantly because of it. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hinata, like everyone else, first arrives in the classroom where they are greeted by Monomi. They were then taken to Dangan Island where he gets greeted by Nagito, who takes him around the island. He eventually becomes "friends" with Nagito, in which Hinata didn't consider him as much as one any more after Nagito revealed his plan in the first trial. Confronting Junko Enoshima, the Bug After witnessing his fallen friends fall one by one through this sadistic game, Hinata vowed to stay alive. Along with others, Sonia is in disbelief that Hinata is actually Enoshima's pawn for her sadistic project(which was previously thwarted by Naegi and friends.) After the defeat of Junko Enoshima and the virtual version of Chiaki had finally gone, Hinata is one of the few survived the second game. Relationship Chiaki Nanami Hinata is shown to be close to Chiaki at the course of the story. She is the one who prevented Hinata from going to the Final Dead Room when he was stressed out because everyone suspected him to be the traitor, and also the one who helped Hinata during trials. Hinata himself seems to have developed a small crush on her, shown during the final trial, where he was the most devastated when he found out that Chiaki was the traitor and was executed. Nagito Komaeda Komaeda is the one who escorted Hinata to see the others at the beginning, and the one who helped him during the investigations. Hinata also seems to enjoy his company. He also refused to believe that Komaeda was the prime suspect during the first trial since he believed that the kind Komaeda would not kill someone else. However, after they knew Komaeda's twisted behaviour, Hinata stopped trusting and did not consider him a friend anymore. However, Komaeda still believed in Hinata and was rather disappointed about his sudden change in attitude. Trivia *He likes kusamochi, but dislikes sakuramochi. *His voice actor, Minami Takayama, also voiced Edogawa Conan from Detective Conan series and Hao from Shaman King series. *Hinata's duo personality as both Izuru Kamukura and himself is based on the character of Dr.Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. His role of the game also similar on another protagonist, Zero from Megaman X and Megaman Zero Series, a former villain (before the Megaman X timeline) turned hero who originally designed by Dr.Willy to destroy the world, which ironically became the heroic Maverick Hunter that protect humanity from vile Mavericks. *Hinata's having an alternate identity is foreshadowed during one of Gundam's free time events, where he asks Hinata to reveal his "true name". Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive